First Blood
by TheTwilightKnight
Summary: (Rewrite of the Overlord of Twilight) Revenge. That was the only thought-the only goal that he could call his own. A newly risen Link wonders the land putting the pieces back together again. But like always, not everything is what is seems.
1. Chapter 1

_May 7, 1741_

_I'm hungry. I've been hungry ever since we left Romazia. This. . .hungry-thirst is beyond my control. Why is that? Pfft, I honestly wish I had an answer for the things that I did and the things that happen to me. Heh, Bo use to call me a 'magnet for disaster'. . .when he was still alive. When he died, I was cold, empty and alone, just as I had been prior. _

_But now, I'm just hungry._

* * *

This place was known as Candle Light Bar, a bar known for harboring shady characters, as most bars in fiction were known to do. The bar was lit by dim lights placed on the walls and the old, drink stained tables of the bar. The patrons of the bar all sat at the tables and shared stories with each other, but the noise made it impossible to hear anything intelligent. Like any of the fictional bars, there is always someone not welcomed.

Sitting at the counter drinking a glass of cranberry juice was a man that the people in the bar would call a _pretty boy_. The man wore a green tunic with a chain mail underneath. He wore tan colored pants and brown boots. His tunic was stitched to include a red shoulder cape on the left side, and a hood. He also had a large sword-like object wrapped in bandages strapped on his back. The man had messy dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that seemed to light up the room. His skin was fair but also slightly pale and sickly.

"_Hmm, it seems that they will make their move soon." _He thought as he pondered a matter, _"There is no reason not to act. However, an obvious strike will cause backlash."_

The man took a sip of his cranberry juice. _"Perhaps. . .it's happening right now. What time is it?"_

Cerulean blue eyes shifted to the side to the window. The light peaking through was orange and it was getting darker which means the sun was setting. The man sighed and took another drink. But as he did this, he made sure to take a glance over his shoulder. Since he first entered the bar, he felt that someone was glaring a hole in the back of his head. He didn't know who it was and he gave no indication to the person that he knew they were staring.

"_Probably some street tough looking for a fight." _He thought, annoyance staining his voice. But he suddenly smirked, _"So, you've decided to come to me."_

The man's eyes shifted to the side once more only to find that sun had gone down completely. He wiped the smirk off his faced, paid for his drinks, and left the bar. He stepped into the city landscape—a scarcely populated one. It had just turned nighttime and the streets were already clear of people. Not a single soul in sight.

"_Interesting. It seems that curfew is actually effective." _The man noted as he walked through the now empty streets.

As he walked he became painfully aware of how dreadfully quiet it was on the streets. It was like a morgue—_dead_ silent. The only sound was the sound his old boots made when he stepped on the cobblestone ground. He walked diligently towards an alley before walking into it.

When he was at the well of the alley he stopped, "So, you've finally come. And here, I thought I would have to go through the trouble of looking for you. But, little did I know, you would come straight to me."

He slowly turned around and was met with the sight of the five men standing right behind him. He smirked as he gripped the large object on his back.

"I figured that the frontal approach was more suited for some one of your reputation." The man standing in the middle. "Isn't that right, Link?"

Link smirked as he pulled the sword off of his back and placed on it over his shoulder. "I use to be the kind of guy that always faced things head on." He replied, "I quickly learned that was destined for failure."

The man smirked, "You obviously don't realize the situation that you're in."

Link arched a sarcastic eyebrow. "Oh? I don't? You know what they say, 'When monsters are really crappy, ganging up makes them happen.'"

The men hissed when he said that which only caused his smirk to grow. Link grabbed the loose end of the sword and began to unwrap it. As he did so, a light started to emanate and soon a sword crafted entirely of light was revealed.

"I don't have all night." Link said with glare now on his face. "If you're going to attack than do it already."

The men hissed before all five of them rushed towards Link with surprising speed. Their movements were fluid and inhumanly graceful. Link smirked as he used the sword to just as quickly deflect their blows. The men recoiled with shock before realizing that Link had vanished.

"Why hello there." A voice said followed by shink sound. The other men spun on their heels just in time to see the severed head of their comrade all to the ground.

"Oh sh-!" That sentence was left unfinished when the large blade of light pierced through his chest. The man's face twisted in pain before the blade was dislodged and the man fell forward onto the ground.

The three surviving men watched in horror as their comrade's lifeless body hit the ground with a low thud. They looked back up to see Link with that light sword on his shoulder. His face was blank and stoic like that of a seasoned killer. There wasn't a single hint of emotion.

"Mortmur," Link said as he pointed the sword at the man that he had spoken with earlier, "The people of Erstwhile have ordered your execution."

The man now identified as Mortmur oped his mouth to reveal he possessed large fangs in his mouth. The other two men did the same. Link, however, was underwhelmed.

"A vampire eh?" Link asked, "It's been a while since I've seen one of them."

"Now you realize you're outmatched!" Mortmur stated with a smug look on his face.

Link laughed and made Mortmur glare response. "No, in fact, if anything we should be evenly matched."

The vampire arched an eyebrow, "What are you-?"

Link suddenly threw his sword at the men. Mortmur's quickly ducked under the blade, but his two comrades weren't so lucky. Their decapitated bodies fell to the ground. Mortmur growled and tried to retaliate, but he quickly found a hand clasped tight around his throat and himself pinned to the ground.

"Looks like I win, Mortmur." Link said as he looked down at the man with his cold, blue eyes before opening his mouth to reveal fangs resembling Mortmur's. The vampire's eyes widened with shock.

"You're like me." He said.

"No," Link replied quickly with a smirk, "I'm better than you."

Link emitted a beastly growl before he sank his fangs into Mortmur's neck. Mortmur's eyes widened with shock and pain. He was being feasted on by his own kind. That was a sin in their society. However, as he thought about how much of an atrocity it was, the more he found the light was fading and soon, it was dark.

Link pulled away. His fangs sparkled in the moon light as the blood dripped from their tips. He let the body fall to the ground and used his sleeve to wipe the left over blood from his face.

"It seems you weren't half as strong as the reports said you were." He said as he got to his feet, "I better get going. _She's _probably waiting for me."

Link walked over to were his sword had gone which, in this case, was lodged in the while. He lifted a hand and pulled it out with ease. The light of the sword shimmered as brightly as ever it seemed. Mysteriously, the sword wasn't stained by blood. It was as clean as ever.

"Hmph."

With that Link turned around and looked at the decapitated bodies that laid around him before sighing seemingly in exasperation. After that he looked up at the moon before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

The shadows danced in an eerie way as the light of tall torches placed around the city shined down on them, sending them in a endless state of 'push and pull.' This was true around the entire city since the city officials made it a mission to install torches all over the city, ever since some_ shady _characters rolled into town.

Under one of those torches and right outside the morgue was a carriage with what appeared to be a big black coffin in the back. The coffin was empty and the door was open an on the inside was a note that read,

_Do not disturb_

And sitting in the driver's seat, as a woman. The woman wore what appeared to be wearing a black and purple dress with a cloak. Her legs were covered with a pair stockings that possessed patterns a liken to a moth struggling in a spider's web. The hood on her cloak as up and a pair white drill-like hung down from the sides.

"He's late." The woman said, her voice cold and unfeeling.

However, before she could elaborate on the situation more she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. A few seconds later a hot breath passed down her neck.

"Hey there beautiful." A husky male voice said. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

The woman shrugged off his attempts to tempt her. She was not a weak willed commoner. No. She was something much better than that. She scooted to the right side of the bench, folded her arms, and looked away.

"You're late Link." She said dismissively. "If you hadn't had shown up when you did, I would have left you here to met the sunlight."

Link sighed and planted his rear end on the bench, "That's pretty mean." He stated, "Don't you ever lighten up?"

The woman turned her head and allowed Link to get a glimpse of her ruby colored eyes. He arched an eyebrow before realizing she was glaring at him.

"I'll take that as a no then." He said before he. "I defeated-"

"Mortmur, I know." She interrupted, "I foresaw it."

Link sighed in annoyance and laid back before giving the white haired woman a sour look. While he loved her to pieces her _ability _was possibly the most annoying thing he had ever seen. The whole point in life was to be surprised, her so called '_gift' _made that impossible.

"You know," Link said closing his eyes, "the whole point in life is to experience things. You're kind of a killjoy. You always ruin the ending with little regard for what happens."

The woman didn't reply to that statement. She just looked away as if she wasn't interested in the conversation any more. The blonde man groaned. He had lost the argument. Whenever she did that he knew he had lost as he failed to keep her interest.

"Fine." He hissed sharply. "I'm going to bed."

"Good morning." She said as Link hopped off the driver's seat and hopped into the coffin in the back.

"Good morning." He replied before he grabbed the lid and pulled the lid shut.

In the complete dark in the inside of the coffin a pair of blue eyes shined like search lights as they looked at the lid of the cofffin.

"_One day. . .I will be free."_

* * *

_May 7, 1741  
_

_As I laid there in coffin, I started to remember how things use to be. Before. . .I became a blood sucking creature. I wasn't always like this. I was free once, but those days are long gone._

_I wasn't always like this. . . I was once normal._

* * *

Well, the first chapter of First Blood has finally been finished, and yes it's pretty short. The next chapter will be longer.

The people who read the original story will probably notice the differences form the original. That is because for the most part, these stories aren't even in the same genre as each other, but they're close. Link isn't conceded in this one like he was in he other one, and he isn't like his counterpart for the most part. This story won't be as long as the original story (probably), I'm not really sure.

This story needs a beta reader (A competent beta reader). If you're capable and interested then PM, because I can only do my best.

On an off topic note, has anyone else noticed how good the anime this fall has been? I mean, it's a pretty good season, I actually got a few ideas for more stories watching some of the series.

**Tokyo Ravens**

**Walkure Romanze**

**Kyoukai no Kanata**

**Ore no Nounai Sentakushi ga, Gakuen Love Comedy wo Zenryoku de Jama Shiteiru (Thank god for copy and paste)**

**Machine-Doll wa Kizutsukanai**

**Freezing Vibrations**

**Infinite Stratos 2**

**Outbreak Company**

**Yuusha ni Narenakatta Ore wa Shibushibu Shuushoku wo Ketsui Shimashita (Again thank god for copy and paste)**

These are all my favorites of the season. I don't have an opinion about the other ones that were released because I haven't seen them yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Halloween

* * *

_May 23, 1741_

_As I laid there in my coffin, I found my restlessness returning. The same restlessness I felt when I was just changed, the never ending anxiety, paranoia, hunger. Oh the hunger, that is something I'll never forget, not like I could._

_For what seemed like hours, memories of the past started to invade my mind. They were annoying and unpleasant. The one were I attempted 'giving myself to the sunlight'-suicide by sunlight was by far the hardest to relive._

_I wish. . .I wish it would have ended that day._

* * *

A cool air breezed over Ordin village as afternoon approached over the harmonious kingdom of Hryule. It was hard to believe that only a few months ago that this beautiful and peaceful kingdom was plagued by evil. The Dark Lord Ganon and his puppet Zant sought to blot the light from this world. They would have succeeded if Link didn't stop them. But he did stop them. . .just barely.

At the moment the hero was standing outside his house with a pack strewn across his shoulder. He took a deep breath before taking a look back at the entrance to the village. His eyes shimmered with sorrow, but he looked away.

"_I guess I should go." _

With that he started to walk down the path to the Odin Spring. "So, you're just leaving? Without even a goodbye?"

The dirty blonde stopped and looked over his shoulder to see the entire village standing in the clearing. At the front of the group were Rusl, Bo, Fado, and Illia. Rusl, Bo, and Fado glared at him with different levels of intensity. Illia, however, just stood there, as motionless and silent as a statue.

"If I said goodbye, I feel that I wouldn't be able to leave." Link answered.

Bo folded his arms, "Then why don't you stay?"

Link chuckled a bit and looked away from him. His face softened as he watched the ground with a somber gaze. "Because, there is nothing left for me to do here. I've already saved the kingdom, that is something pretty big. I don't I'll ever top something like that. . .here anyways."

"That's all the more reason that you should stay." Rusl added finally speaking up. Link looked at him and noticed the stern tone his voice. The same tone he used when he was serious, "Why leave? What do you have to gain from leaving Hyrule?"

"Adventure." Link replied without hesitation. "During my entire journey I felt like I had a purpose, that I mattered in more than just being a ranch hand."

The entire village remained silent as when he paused. The young man looked up into the sky, "For once I felt like I had something more to offer."

"You matter to us." Fado stated with a weakening tone. Link tell that his tough guy act was finally started to crack. "You'll always matter to us. No matter what you do or did."

"I know that you believe that." Link replied, "But, I need myself to believe that too. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving."

The entire crowd went silent. They didn't know what to say, not like they could anything that would have changed his mind. However, as they waited in silence, it became very obvious that one person was remaining painfully quiet: Illia. The young lady had just stood there like a monolith, unmoving and unfeeling the entire time.

"Illia?" Link asked, "Do you have anything to say?"

The young woman looked at him but her look remained glassy and empty. She was acting completely out of character.

"I. . ." She said finally saying something, "I. . .I think." Her looked narrowed into a glare, "If you're going to go then go already!"

She turned and pushed her way through the crowd before running back into the village. Link looked on with a shocked expression. He stood there completely motionless his eyes the size of plates and his jaw touching he ground. He couldn't believe it.

"Well then." Link said snapping out of his shock. "In a way, I sort of expected that, but that doesn't mean it stings any less."

He gave a small coy smile before turning away from the group. He took a glance at Epona who just started at him with her large brown eyes. When he first made this decision he was debating on rather or not he should bring Epona. He eventually decided to leave her here for her own safety.

"Going so soon?" A new voice asked.

Link and the entire crowd stopped to turn in the direction of the path out of the village. There they saw a hooded figure standing there with what appeared to be sword wrapped in bandages. Link arched an eyebrow. The figure seemed very familiar and the voice sounded familiar as well. Then it hit him.

"Zelda?"

The figure nodded and pulled back the hood to let two strains of braided hair fall down and to reveal young but poised face. Zelda's face was flawless and seemed to be the envy of the entire kingdom. Her eyes were sharp and steeled which just added to her somewhat perpetual serious face.

"Long time no see, Link." She said in her usual monotone. "I hope that you've been well."

Link scratched the back of his head sheepishly and offered a coy smile. "I've been better, but I'm not bad. I just wish that this would have been easier."

As he did this the villages just watched in awe. They were astonished by the fact of how causally he spoke to the princess that ruled the land. It seemed like he was talking to an old friend as opposed to talking to the leader of the kingdom.

"So, anyways, what are you doing here?" Link asked.

Zelda looked at him with her typical expressionless look and held out the sword that she brought. It wasn't too hard to figure out what it was. The shape gave it away pretty easily.

"I came here to bring you this." She answered before unwrapping the top of it to reveal a blade made completely out of light or at least glowing metal. "It's the Executioner Sword."

Link flinched when memories of that being swung at him by Ganon rushed into his head. He unconsciously rubbed his forearms when he saw visions of himself dodging that damned sword. Zelda seemed to notice this and wrapped it back up.

"I know that you may have mixed feelings about using a sword that almost killed you." She stated as she held it out. "But I can assure you, this is the strongest blade I could get a hold of that could rival the Master Sword."

Link nodded. While the Master Sword was Evil's Bane, in itself it was also a sword of unparalleled strength. It would never break and it would never crack. Despite being so old, it never rusted or anything. In a way, it was truly invincible.

"I accept it. Thank you." Link said as he took the sword from her and attached it to his back in the same fashion he use to use the Master Sword. It was awkward because this sword was much longer than the Master Sword.

"Be safe."

Link nodded and started his way down the path out of the village and onto the path of his new journey as Zelda and the others watch.

"_Good luck Link." _Zelda thought.

"Princess?"

Zelda turned to see Rusl standing there with a somewhat concerned look on his face. The swordsman bowed a bit before he continued to speak.

"Excuse me, but why didn't you stop him?" He asked, "You could have easily ordered him to stay here. I can tell that you didn't want to see him go either."

Zelda sighed and shook her head. "Let me tell you something. The hardest change is trying to get people to change their minds."

"B-but, you. . ."

Zelda shook her head. "You're right, I could have stopped him, but I didn't. There wasn't a possible way for both of us to get what want and both of us be happy. In a deal like this, there must always be a martyr."

"And you choose to be the martyr." Rusl said.

Zelda didn't answer him but the way she smiled and looked away highly implied that is what she meant. Rusl lowered his head.

"_Be careful Link."_

* * *

A few weeks past since Link left Odin, and to say that things weren't going to well would be an understatement. He was attacked multiple times by Bokoblins and other creatures. However, he easily dispatched them with the Executioner Sword. He didn't unwrap it though. It was heavy and sharp enough the he would just swing it and it would work the same way. Despite this fact, they were getting really annoying.

At the moment it was still early in the morning and the sun had yet to rise. Link ambled down the path to his destination. He knew that it was better to get there early so he made it a mission to get there as early as he could.

"_Jeez, this is a long walk." _He groaned mentally as he sluggishly trudged down the path. He was still a little tired from his previous battle with a group of Bokoblins. _"Goddesses! Those things are so annoying!"_

Just then he heard a rustling in the bush. Link's eyes narrowed as he looked in the direction of the noise, but he didn't turn his body. He didn't want to give them any indication that he knew that they were there. It was better to utilize any advantage he could get.

"_Another Bokoblin?" _He thought before a chill went up his spine. This chill wasn't. . .normal, it wasn't caused by the wind. No, it was something completely different. As he pondered this a fog started to roll in.

"_A fog? Okay, that is my cue to leave and never comeback." _But as he went to do that he felt a strange force grasp his body as an icy cold chill slithered up his spine. His breaths shortened but also quickened as well. _"This. . .isn't normal."_

Suddenly the sound of rattling chains met his ears. _"Chains? What are chains doing out here?" _

Soon the chains were accompanied by the sound of footsteps and what seemed like humming. Link's eyes widened as the same chilling feeling as before crept back. His heart was practically beating against his chest as the footsteps drew closer and closer and the rattling got louder.

But suddenly. . .

They stopped, both the chains and the footsteps stopped. Link anxiously moved his head to look around but the thick fog made it impossible. After a few moments of complete silence Link started to carefully creep his way forward.

"_**There is life. And there is death. Then there is me." **_A ghostly voice said before a hook attached to a chain came speeding out of the fog.

Link's eyes widened as he barely dodged it and sprinted down the path as fast as he could. He didn't look back, but he could already hear the chain coiling and the ghostly voice laughing. However, as he ran a dark figure started to show up in his plain of view. It was large like a wall and glowed an eerie green color.

"_**I own you."**_

"No! You! Don't!" Link shouted as he charged straight for the wall.

"**_You fool! All struggling does is entertain me!"_ **The voice mocked with a maniacal laugh.

Link ignored those laughs as pulled out the Executioner Sword and aimed it at the wall in front of him. The laughs intensified in both their mockery and volume as Link approached the wall. Before he knew it he was mere feet away from the wall!

"_Just once shot."_

The tip of the blade slammed into the wall and when it did Link pushed into it with all of his might. Everything seemed to travel in slow motion. The laughs becoming agonizingly more mocking and twisted. Link pushed harder and a cracking noise rang though the air. The laughing stopped and was replaced with a more surprised tone.

"_**I-impossible!" **_

The entire wall suddenly shattered into pieces as Link charged through it with no intent of stopping when he cleared it. The young just continued running and it wasn't long before he was completely out of sight of the fog. The ghostly voice starting laughing again.

"_**Well, this was unexpected." **_The voice said. **_"I'm impressed. No wait! Elated! I'm elated that this query isn't uninteresting." _**

The disembodied voice roared with laughter as the fog began to dissipate. **"Oh, how I'll enjoy breaking you!"** Then it and the fog both disappeared.

Link came steamrolling into the port that was just up ahead, which also had happened to be his destination. The sailors and other looked at him before they jumped out of the Executioner Sword.

"Look out!" Link shouted as he desperately tried to regain control of the large blade. "This thing is so heavy!"

As Link continued to plow through anything in his way, a large brutish man stood in his way. The man cracked his knuckles and sidestepped the blade and shoved Link to the ground. The young man's eyes widened as the sword flew from his hands, and as he fell to the ground. With a throaty thud Link hit the ground and just a few feet away the sword hit the ground.

"Ouch." Link said, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up. "That really hurt, and all he did was shove me."

At that moment a shadow overshadowed him. The young man looked up to see the same burly man from before standing over him. Link cringed when he got a better look at the man. His body was rather muscular, but it was more like a sickening sort of muscle as opposed to a more lean amount. A red handlebar mustache was adorned on his face that seemed to go down to his neck which was unnaturally red and popping with veins.

"Who are you?" The man asked in a gruff threatening voice.

Link smiled sheepish and scratched the back of his head. "My name is Link and I'm here to be a sailor."

* * *

_May 23, 1741_

_I remember that day. My hair looked fantastic that day even though I did nothing but fight Bokoblins all day. I still hate those things, but fortunately I haven't seen a one of those thing in a long, long. . .long time. _

_I haven't seen that thing that attacked me in he fog since. But sometimes I can feel it around, it never does anything, but I can still feel it creeping in my soul. I don't know why it doesn't reveal itself. Maybe it's afraid of what I've become. . .or maybe it's just waiting for an opportunity to strike. Either way, when whatever it is makes its move, I'll be ready._

* * *

So it turns out I was wrong about this chapter. It isn't longer than the first chapter, it's actually the same length without notes, edits, etc. However, with notes it's actually the same length, so I wasn't completely wrong.

There is also a typo in the 1st chapter; it's not Romania, it's Romazia. My muscles told me to spell Romania instead of Romazia because I've spelled Romania thousands of times. But about the time anyone sees this, I would have fixed that mistake.

Also the spot for Beta Reader for this story is still open. Seriously. . .anyone competent enough? Anyone at all? I already have a beta reader but he's already beta reading two of my other ones so I didn't feel right about asking him.

Also this story does have _**MINOR**_ crossovers. Again I say _**MINOR.**_Not large enough to put it into a crossover category, 99.99% of everything in this story comes The Legend of Zelda for basically everything.


End file.
